Pourquoi ça fait si mal?
by Schwarzblack
Summary: [Tokio Hotel] Ceci est la suite de la fic Der letzte Tag.


Nous revoilà partit pour de nouvelles aventures Tokio Hotelienne 3

J'ai suivi le conseil de certaines personnes et je me suis dis qu'il serait bien de faire une suite à ma première fic.

Vous avez de la chance, je me suis sentit inspirée ce matin (en cours ) et je publie donc le premier chapitre XD

Bonne lecture!

**Pourquoi ça fait si mal?**

**1° Chapitre:**

« Je te promet que personne ne te fera du mal tant que je serai là pour te protéger... »

«_Pardonne-moi, j'ai échouer. _

_Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. _

_J'ai été impuissant, et faible face à eux._

_Je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver._

_Est-il possible de revenir en arrière?»_

OoOoOoOoOo

« Salut toi! »

Bill venait d'ouvrir les yeux et regardait son frère, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Les inquiétudes que Tom avaient eu au cours de la nuit s'étaient envolés au moment même ou son frère lui avait sourit. Son visage était illuminé par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les volets de la chambre. Il avait l'air insoucient, paisible même. Tous les deux restèrent à se contempler pendant quelques secondes, puis, dans un même mouvement, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Tom passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bill qui avait entouré la taille de son frère de ses mains, enfonçant ses doigts dans le dos de Tom. Puis, ce dernier s'éloigna et se blottit contre son frère. Bercer par cette odeur qui lui était si familière, il se rendormit, le coeur beaucoup plus léger.

OoOoOoOoOo

« Allez debout! »

Il était midi et Tom était déjà debout, et habillé. Il ouvrit les volets, visiblement de bonne humeur.

« J'ai préparé le repas. J'ai dis à m'man qu'on se sentait pas bien, alors elle m'a dit qu'on n'était pas obligé d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui! »

« D'accord... Mais euh.. t'as fait à manger? Toi? J'avais faim mais plus maintenant! » Ironisa Bill qui souriait malicieusement.

« Gnagnagna » Argumenta Tom, tout en tirant son frère du lit. « Allez, bouge-toi! »

« D'accord, j'arrive. » Conclut Bill.

Voyant que son frère allait se lever, Tom retourna dans la cuisine et mit la table, il était content de voir que son frère et lui pouvait se chamailler comme avant, de voir qu'il n'était pas gêner l'un envers l'autre. Il posait le dernier couvert lorsque Bill fit son apparition.

« Ca sent bon » Dit-il, l'air surpris que son frère n'ai rien fait brûler.

Tom servit ce qu'il avait préparé et tous deux s'assirent sur une chaise, se faisant face. Un petit silence s'était installé entre eux. Sortir de la chambre les avaient fait revenir à la réalité. Tom ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres: leur avenir. Tom allait parler, mais Bill fut plus rapide que lui:

« Tom... » Commença Bill.

« Hmm? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je... Je t'aime aussi. » Begaya Tom, un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère lui dise ça maintenant.

« Alors, comment on va faire? J'veux dire... On est là, toi et moi, on est bien, on est dans notre monde à nous.. Mais demain... dans une semaine.. dans un mois.. comment.. »

Bill n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase tellement sa gorge se serrait. Elle lui faisait tellement mal que des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Son souffle était devenu irrégulier.

« Comment on va faire? » Continua Tom, en se levant de la table pour aller prendre son frère dans ses bras, et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Oui... On ne peut pas le dire aux autres. Personne ne comprendrait. Ils nous prendraient tous pour des.. pours des... » Sa voix fut étouffé par un sanglot qu'il tentat de retenir tant bien que mal.

« L'important, c'est que nous on sache que nous ne sommes pas des... monstres. Peut importe l'avis des autres. On est ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Tom avait dit cela mais il n'en était pas très convaincu lui-même. Il savait que se serait difficile mais il ne voulait pas que Bill ne s'inquiète plus qu'il ne s'inquiétait déjà. Il voulait lui épargner les questions. Qu'il vive tranquillement leur retrouvaille et qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui qu'il s'étaient retrouvés, Tom ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Il voulait être avec Bill, et rien d'autre. Il penserait à l'avenir demain, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tom se rassit à sa place et encouragea son frère à manger. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette de tout le repas. Tom n'aimait vraiment pas voir son jumeau dans cet état... Si fragil, si vulnérable. Sans prévenir, Bill se leva, les yeux perdus dans le vague, les épaules baissés, comme abattu pas la fatalité.

« Je vais me doucher » Déclara t-il « Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure.. Mets plus de conviction dans ce que tu dis la prochaine fois... Ce ne sert à rien de se mentir tu sais... »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce, laissant son frère seul dans la cuisine. Tom se sentait impuissant face au désarroi de son jumeau. Ses dernières paroles n'avaient pas été sèches, elles avaient juste été douloureuses. Comme si le fait de dire qu'il ne fallait pas se mentir était pire que tout. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Quand il s'était levé pour faire à manger, tout allait bien, il était heureux, mais maintenant il appréhendait l'avenir, il ne savait plus quoi faire... Il aurait voulu donner des réponses à son frère, mais lui aussi ne savait pas où ils allaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fin du 1° chapitre.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

J'espère que ce début vous plaira XD

A bientôt


End file.
